At present, in an IPTV system, an application side device generally sends a message to a terminal side device in the traditional way of short message center. However, as the user model of the IPTV system is an offline model, that is, users are not online at most of the time, the message storage load in the message center is greatly increased. The load is increased exponentially with the amount of users, which puts the system operation at risk, and the risk becomes more significant as service of the message type get expanded. Furthermore, issuing messages one by one by using a user list is of low efficiency, and push time becomes longer as the amount of users increases. At the same time, if a message is to be sent to a plurality of users with a specified service attribute, these users have to be imported to a group before the message is sent, which is relatively troublesome to operate.
Therefore, in the message system, message storing and backlog, low push efficiency, poor usability and the like have been greatly concerned.